The Irelanders' Adventures of Oliver and Company
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Oliver and Company '''is the 2nd YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear with it's triple episode with The Irelanders' Adventures of X-Men Evolution and The Irelanders joins Big Hero 6 on YouTube in the near future. Plot On Fifth Avenue, an orphaned kitten named Oliver is left abandoned after his fellow orphaned kittens are adopted by passersby. Wandering the streets by himself in search of someone to adopt him, Oliver meets a laid-back mongrel named Dodger who assists the kitten in stealing food from a hot dog vendor named Louie. Dodger then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Oliver. Oliver follows Dodger all throughout the streets until he eventually arrives at the barge of his owner, a pickpocket named Fagin, along with his meal, to give to his friends: Tito thechihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Afghan Hound, and Francis the bulldog. Oliver sneaks inside, located below the docks, and is discovered by the dogs. After a moment of confusion, he is then received with a warm welcome. Fagin comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, a nefarious shipyard agent and loan shark. Sykes tells Fagin that the money must be paid in three days, under the threat of resolving to violence. Sykes's dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, attack Oliver, but the cat is defended by Fagin's dogs. Immediately thereafter, a depressed Fagin returns to the barge, lamenting that he only has three days to find the money he owes Sykes. After the dogs cheer him up, Fagin is introduced to Oliver, and, considering that they all need help, accepts him into the gang. The next day, Fagin and his pets, now including Oliver, hit the streets to sell some shoddy goods and perhaps steal money. Oliver and Tito attempt to sabotage a limousine driven by Winston, a butler who is chaperoning Jenny Foxworth, a lonely rich girl whose parents are away on a trip. However, the plan backfires when Oliver accidentally slips on the ignition keys, starting the car and electrocuting Tito. Jenny then helps untangle Oliver from the wires and adopts him out of loneliness, much to the disgust of Georgette, the Foxworth family's pompous and pampered poodle. Dodger and the others manage to steal Oliver from the Foxworth family and bring him back to the barge, but he explains that he was treated kindly and did not want to leave, much to the shock of Dodger who feels that Oliver is being ungrateful, but allows him the opportunity to leave. However, Fagin arrives and concocts a plan to ransom Oliver, then sends Jenny a ransom note. Jenny discovers the note and sets out to get Oliver back, while Fagin informs Sykes of his plan. Later, Jenny meets up with Fagin, who is shocked that the "very rich cat owner person" is only a little girl. Bothered by his conscience after seeing Jenny distraught over losing Oliver, Fagin gives Oliver back freely. Just then, Sykes comes out of the shadows and kidnaps Jenny, intending to ransom her and declaring Fagin's debt paid. Dodger rallies Oliver and the other dogs to rescue Jenny from Sykes, but the animals are confronted by Sykes and his Dobermans after they free her. Fagin saves the group with his scooter and a chase ensues throughout the streets and into the subway tunnels. Jenny is pushed onto the hood of Sykes's car after he rams it against the scooter, where she holds onto the hood ornament, and Oliver and Dodger attempt a rescue. Roscoe and DeSoto fall off the car in the struggle and land on the subway's third rail, electrocuting them. Tito takes control of Fagin's scooter as Fagin manages to retrieve Jenny, and Tito drives the scooter up the side of the Brooklyn Bridge as Sykes' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, killing him and throwing him and his car into the East River. Dodger and Oliver manage to avoid the collision thanks to Sykes throwing them off him before the impact and are reunited with Jenny and the others. Later, Jenny celebrates her birthday with the animals, Fagin and Winston. That same day, Winston receives a phone call from Jenny's parents in Rome saying that they will be back Stateside in Manhattan tomorrow. Oliver opts to stay with Jenny, but he promises to remain in contact with Dodger and the gang. Trivia * April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012), Slash (TMNT 2012), Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Leatherhead (2012), Pigeon Pete, Muckman (TMNT 2012), Mondo Gecko (TMNT 2012), Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai (TMNT 2012), Shinigami, Alopex, The Newtralizer, Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man), White Tiger, Iron Fist (Daniel "Danny" Rand), Power Man (Luke Cage), Nova (Sam Alexander), Doctor Strange (Ultimate Spider-Man), Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man), Dagger (Tandy Bowen), Cloak (Tyrone "Ty" Johnson), Iron-Spider, Patrioteer (Harry Osborn), Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man), Mary Jane Watson (Ultimate Spider-Man), Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider (Ultimate Spider-Man), Sandman (Flint Marko) (Ultimate Spider-Man), Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Ultimate Spider-Man), Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013), Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013), Hulk (Avengers Assemble (2013), Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013), Hawkeye (Avengers Assemble (2013), Black Widow (Avengers Assemble (2013), Falcon (Avengers Assemble (2013), Black Panther (Avengers Assemble (2013), Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013), Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Captain Marvel (Erica Danvers) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Songbird (Marvel), Atlas (Marvel), Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill (Star-Lord) (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Drax the Destroyer (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), The Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus (Ultimate Spider-Man), Crossbones, Scorpion (Marvel), Taskmaster, Green Goblin (Ultimate Spider-Man) and Electro), The Cabal (Loki (Avengers Assemble (2013), Red Skull (Avengers Assemble (2013), M.O.D.O.K. (Avengers Assemble (2013), Arnim Zola, Leader and Enchantress), Ultron (Avengers Assemble (2013), Thanos, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Tiger Claw, Rahzar (TMNT 2012), Fishface, Kavaxas, Savanti Romero and Lord Dregg (TMNT 2012) will guest star in this film. * The Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus (Ultimate Spider-Man), Crossbones, Scorpion (Marvel), Taskmaster, Green Goblin (Ultimate Spider-Man) and Electro), The Cabal (Loki (Avengers Assemble (2013), Red Skull (Avengers Assemble (2013), M.O.D.O.K. (Avengers Assemble (2013), Arnim Zola, Leader and Enchantress), Ultron (Avengers Assemble (2013), Thanos, Tiger Claw, Rahzar (TMNT 2012), Fishface, Kavaxas and Lord Dregg (TMNT 2012) will work with Sykes in this film. * In the end of the film, Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man), White Tiger, Iron Fist (Daniel "Danny" Rand), Power Man (Luke Cage), Nova (Sam Alexander), Doctor Strange (Ultimate Spider-Man), Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man), Dagger (Tandy Bowen), Cloak (Tyrone "Ty" Johnson), Iron-Spider, Patrioteer (Harry Osborn), Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man), Mary Jane Watson (Ultimate Spider-Man), Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider (Ultimate Spider-Man), Sandman (Flint Marko) (Ultimate Spider-Man), Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Ultimate Spider-Man), Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013), Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013), Hulk (Avengers Assemble (2013), Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013), Hawkeye (Avengers Assemble (2013), Black Widow (Avengers Assemble (2013), Falcon (Avengers Assemble (2013), Black Panther (Avengers Assemble (2013), Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013), Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Captain Marvel (Erica Danvers) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) (Avengers Assemble (2013), Songbird (Marvel), Atlas (Marvel), Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill (Star-Lord) (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Drax the Destroyer (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015), April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012), Slash (TMNT 2012), Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Leatherhead (2012), Pigeon Pete, Muckman (TMNT 2012), Mondo Gecko (TMNT 2012), Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai (TMNT 2012), Shinigami, Alopex and The Newtralizer will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript The Irelanders' Adventures of Oliver and Company/Transcript